Conventional dishwashers have a washing chamber with opposite sidewalls upon which upper and lower racks are movably mounted. The racks typically are a lattice structure adapted to hold such items as dishes, plates, glasses and cups for washing within the chamber. The racks are rollably or slidably supported by the sidewalls of the dishwasher so as to be forwardly movable to a position substantially outside the washing chamber for easy loading and unloading of the items. One of the racks normally has a silverware basket mounted or formed therein for holding knives, forks and spoons. However, the racks and silverware basket do not conveniently hold other odd-shaped utensils, such as spatulas, large serving spoons, ladles, tongs, long knives, mixer beaters, whips, and the like. Such odd shaped utensils often times cannot be vertically oriented in the silverware basket due to their length, and may fall through the lattice work structure of the racks when the racks are moved in and out of the washing chamber or from the force of water during the washing or rinsing cycles.
Some prior art dishwashers have provided extra baskets or trays for large utensils and the like. Typically, such supplemental baskets or trays are supported by the sidewalls of the washing chamber, similar to the racks. This manner of mounting the basket or tray to the dishwasher walls does not permit quick and easy removal of the basket or tray from the dishwasher when it is not needed, and increases the manufacturing cost, and thus the selling price, of the dishwasher.